


A Kitty Chat's Defender

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in an hour, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Or not, We Die Like Men, can be read as ship, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: During class, Marinette and Adrien are selected to defend and attack Chat Noir and his helpfulness when it comes to fighting Akumas alongside Ladybug.





	A Kitty Chat's Defender

"Alright Class," Miss Bustier starts, stepping around her desk with a smile. "Today we're going to be discussing and debating Chat Noir and how much he helps Ladybug to catch an Akuma."

The class dissolves into chatter for a moment as Caline picks up her clipboard. She clears her throat and grabs the class's attention quickly, "First up, can Marinette and Adrien please come to the front of the room?"

Alya grins at a blushing Marinette and Nino pats Adrien on the shoulder as they both step forward. They stand in front of each other, shoulders to the rest of the class and Caline stands in between them.

"Marinette, you'll be defending our feline superhero; and Adrien, you'll be attacking him. You have five minutes," She nods and steps back, allowing them to begin. "Adrien you start."

Adrien clears his throat. "Chat Noir has gotten them in more trouble than Ladybug," He counts on his hands.

"C-Chat Noir has gotten Ladybug out of more trouble than he's gotten them in it," Marinette counters, stuttering awkwardly.

"Chat Noir keeps getting Akumatised." He points to his index finger, that's two.

"Because he's saving Ladybug! He keeps throwing himself in the way," Marinette defends, narrowing her eyes, remembering that silly self-sacrificing cat..

"He's only good at being a shield."

Marinette literally gasps in offence. "Excuse me?"

Adrien shrugs. "He can't purify an Akuma, only Ladybug can do that- so that must be why he's a shield for her."

"Just because he does that, doesn't mean that's all he's good for! Ladybug wouldn't be able to do half of what she does alone!"

"That may be true, to an extent, but if push came to shove.. Paris doesn't need Chat Noir, Ladybug is essential." Adrien says with such conviction, like he truly believes it, and Marinette feels her heart breaking for her kitty cat. Tears well in her eyes.

 _"I need him!"_ She shouts, and the whole room falls silent. Watching her shoulders shake as she tries to hold in her tears. Adrien blinks, too shocked to move. Tears drip from her eyes as she keeps going. "Just- just because Ladybug can do this alone doesn't mean she doesn't need Chat. She wouldn't _be here_ if it wasn't for him!"

Adrien tries to step forward to comfort her but Marinette takes a step back, hurt and anger in her eyes, directed at her friend. "She needs Chat so she can get out there and do what everyone else can't, she needs someone watching her back- and she watches his. They're a  _team._ " She wipes at her eyes and sniffles.

"Marinette.." Adrien tries, but she just shakes her head and rushes out of the room, her bag left on her desk.

Everyone is watching in silence, Adrien feels his heart fighting these feelings. He's warm because Marinette values Chat Noir so much, but he's upset because he unintentionally hurt his closest friend.

Alya stands up, takes Marinette's bag and runs out after her.

Miss Bustier looks at a loss, and clears her throat, gaining the attention of everyone except Adrien who is still staring at the closed door. "Right.. Well, I think that's enough for today. Just sit at your desks and... do whatever." Their teacher looks a bit shaken and unsure as she watches the door for a few moments and then sits behind her desk once more.

Adrien continues staring for a few more moments and then takes his seat once more.

 

* * *

 

Marinette sits on her balcony after school, sniffling as she remembers the debate she and Adrien had had at school. She pulls her knees into her chest and rests her head against them. There's footsteps on her roof but she only glances up when whoever it is jumps down in front of her.

Chat Noir.

He frowns at her tears and kneels down in front of her, wiping them away with clawed hands. She cries out and jumps into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He hugs her to his chest comfortingly and pulls her into his lap, cradling her. They stay like that for a while, Marinette cries while Chat Noir holds her dutifully.

"What happened, Princess?" He asks softly, petting her dark hair.

"It's alright Chat," She mumbles against his neck miserably.

"It's obviously not. Who did this to you?" He knows. He knows it was him, but he needs the confirmation.

She doesn't respond for a while, electing to just hug him. "We had a debate in class today." Chat doesn't flinch, he  _doesn't._ "It was about you and Ladybug."

"Oh? And what was the debate for?"

"Whether or not you mattered," She whispers hoarsely. Chat nods slowly, his heart aching for his friend. "You do. You know that right?" She looks up at him and he smiles sheepishly, shrugging.

"I don't matter as much as Ladybug-"

"This isn't about her." Marinette interrupts, fresh tears in her eyes. "You. Matter."

Chat stares at her, trying so hard to believe that, but he just doesn't. If push came to shove, he would save anyone over himself. Ladybug, Nino, Marinette, Alya, Chloe, a _stranger_... He just wasn't that important.

He breaks eye contact without saying anything and Marinette shoots up, trying to catch his eye. 

"Chat, look at me." He doesn't. "Chat." Nothing. _"Chat Noir!"_ He meekly looks up with his eyes. Marinette cups his face and drags his face up so he's staring at her. "You are so important. To Ladybug, to Paris- to _me_." Her voice cracks on the last work and his eyes widen slightly. "Please," She doesn't know what she's asking.

"Okay," Chat Noir nods, cupping her face with one of his own paws as hers fall down to his chest. "Okay." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My friend.." She shakes her head. "He was so so wrong. We need you Chat, Ladybug needs you. Don't doubt that." She whispers, pleading him.

"I won't, so long as you understand that we need you too, Marinette. I need you." He whispers back, nuzzling her cheek with his own. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm always here for you kitty," She presses a chaste kiss to his cheek and then hugs him tightly.

"I know."


End file.
